The Baby
by cassi-234
Summary: kim and jimmy's youngest son reflects


title: the baby

summary:kim and jimmy's youngest son reflects

disclaimer: i only own the main character but i don't own any of the locations or most of the quote's,the only quotes that are my own are the ones that don't use the lyrics to the song,and i don't own the song "The Baby "belongs to blake shelton and warner bros record label.

i'm the youngest of 3 kids and i'm my mom's baby.my older brother is alway's telling me "Justin your rotten to the core because you can get away with tihngs i could'nt get away with and it's not fair",joey was the oldest and i suspect by the time i came along my mom had punished joey and jason for so many thing that she probobly did'nt bother trying to punish me for the exact same things.

My brother said that I

was rotten to the core.

I was the youngest child,

so I got by with more.

"Justin mr.smith called and said you were terrorizing his dog"my mom kim would say "yes,mom i was there but when mr.smith yelled i left"i would say "it's fine just don'tgo near his front yard again"my mom would say as my older brothers scowled and scuffed "that's not fair,i alway's got grounded"my mom would shake her head at them and then give me a hug and say "go play"

I guess she was tired by

the time I came along.

She'd laugh until she cried,

I could do no wrong.

She would always save me,

because I was her baby.

after collage i got a job well lot's of jobs i ended up in ohio,working a shrimp boat in the bayou and driving a truck in birmingham,before returnig to cincinatti for my 21st birthday."mom it's justin i just wanted to let you know that your boy's now a man","i don't care care if your 80 you'll alway's be my baby"mom had said to me when i called home to my parents on my 21'st birthday,

I worked a factory in Ohio,

a shrimp boat in the Bayou,

I drove a truck in Birmingham.

Turned 21 in Cincinnati,

I called home to mom and daddy,

I said "Your boy is now a man."

She said "I don't care if you're 80,

you'll always be my baby."

"karen would you like to see our family photograph"my mom would say with a smile "why ofcourse i 'm not sure if i've seen it before and i'm not sure i've met your kids"karen had said "no my kids are all grown up and not living at home,joey lives on long isalnd ,jason lives in newwerk and justin he's in cincinatti"my mom would say

She loved that photograph,

of our whole family.

She'd always point us out,

for all her friends to see.

"that's joey,on the right near jimmy he got a new job about 4 months ago and he's enjoying it,that's jason in the middle with his wife and two buitifull children and that's justin on the end he's just a little bit crazy and into doing crazy stunts and stuff it scares me but he's my baby so i just let it go and let him do what he wants for the most part,justin say's he want's to be stunt man someday"my mom would say "wow,a stunt man kind of scay don't you think'karen would say 'yes the thought of my baaby doing crazy stunts does scare me but he used to try and recreate the stunts he would see on tv and never broke a bone amazingly if someone got hurt it was eith joey or jason but justin was alway's very careful about what he did and still is"my mom would say

That's Greg he's doing great,

he really loves his job.

And Ronnie with his 2 kids,

how 'bout that wife he's got.

And that one's kinda crazy,

but that one is my baby.

i was sitting in my aprtment in alabama i had moved there to pursuee my dreams of doing personal stunts,when the phone rang "hello"i said "justin it's joey come home to new york and meet us at mercy hospital they don't think mom's going to make it through the night" joey said "i'm on my way "I said "see you soon,theres a rental car at the airport reserved for you"joey said "okay joe tell mom i love her and i'm on my way so she can see her baby"i said hanging up the phone and going to trough cloths into a duffle bag.i got to the airport and got on the next flight to jfk,my flight made one stop in atlanta and when i got to the gate in atlanta my flight had been delayed "listen sir i need to get on the next flight to jfk please,my mom's not doing well andi need to get home"i said "your first on standby for 11:30 flight to jfk"the man said "thanks"i said as i went and called my brother"i'm in atlanta joe i'm 1st on the stand by list forv the 11;30 flight into jfk" i said as i heard my name called and said "i gotta go i think i got the flight i said hanging up not waiting to tell joey if i had gotten on the flight or not 'did i get on the plane" i said "you got the last seat on the flight and it's boarding here's your ticket and seat number good luck"the guy said "thanks i said smiling as i went and boarded my plane to new york.i called joey when i got there and said i'm on my way and i'll see you soon" i said as i looked at the speedidomiter it read 80 i did'nt care if i got pulled over,as i continued to drive i got pullled over "license registration'the cop said "umm do you know officer maurice bosocrelli he's my brother's father in law and he would disipointed if he found out i got a ticket,because i was speeding which i just relized and tried to slowdown but my mom she's dieing and i gotta see her"i said "i'll let you off with a warning,wait a second are one of the doherty boy's ,one of kim and jimmy's son's"the officer said 'yeah i'm the youngest i said noticing the officers name tag "listen officer davis i did'nt relize i was speeding i really gota get to mercy" i said "here let us pull ahead of you and we'll keep on the lights and siren for you so you 'll have a police esscort"officer davis said as i nodded and let them pull ahead as i followed alll the way to mercy.when i got inside i went to the front desk "kim doherty,could you tell me what room kim doherty is in"i said "are you family"the lady said "i'm her baby i mean her youngest son"i said "321,your justin arn't you the stunt man right "the lady said "yeah good guess" i said runnig for the elevator.

I got a call in Alabama,

said come on home to Louisianna

and come as fast as you can fly.

Cause your momma really needs you,

and says she's got to see you,

she might not make it through the night.

The whole way I drove 80

so she could see her baby.

when i reached her room i ran over to her bed and took her hand relizing she was gone i turned towards my brothers and dad who looked like they had been crying."when did she die"i said "about 5 minutes ago she told us to tell you she loved you and that you would alway's be her baby and her last words were "tell justin i love him""joey said i knelt down and kissed my mom goodbye "i love you mom"i said wishinhg she as still here with me.

She looked like she was sleepin'

and my family had been weepin'

by the time that I got to her side.

And I knew that she'd been taken,

and my heart it was breakin',

I never got to say goodbye.

i knelt down and kissed my mom goodbye "i love you mom"i said wishinhg she was still here with me,so i could call her and tell her that i had completed some crazy stunt and hear her reaction like i had done in the past.

I softly kissed that lady

and cried just like a baby.

my mom's funeral was a few day's later and i had decided to to be a speaker as did my my brothers.i stood up in fron't of the church and started to talk 'i'm the youngest child in my family and i was my mom's baby,alway's getting away with things my brothers got punished for.i moved all over the country after i finished collage had a bunch of odd jobs and then ended up setteling in alabama,where i'm persuing my career as a profesional stuntman which is what alway's scared my mother because as a child i was alway's trying to recreate stunts i had seen on tv which was'nt the smartest idea but i never got hurt because i was alway's carefull and wore a helmet,knee pads,writst gaurds and elbow pads at my mother request"i said as everyone laughed,joey went next followed by jason and my father aswell as anybody who wanted to speak about my mother.


End file.
